Amnion has preferable properties as transplant materials, such as high biocompatibility and flexibility, and has found its use in reconstruction of corneal epithelium and other various tissues (See Patent Documents 1 through 4). Use of amnion can be largely classified into two groups. Namely, it can be applied directly for any injured area to reconstruct the tissues, or can be used as a culture substrate for culturing cells. Flexibility of amnion is a crucial property for any one of these applications. Because of its high flexibility, amnion can cover injured site without any gaps, with a favorable adhesion and take onto the injured site, resulting in a favorable therapeutic effect. On the other hand, when amnion is applied as a culture substrate for culturing cells, its high flexibility enables it to achieve a favorable cell amplification and normal organization (differentiation).    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Publication No. 5-56987, the Gazette    [Patent Document 2] International Publication No. 03/043542, A1 Leaflet    [Patent Document 3] International Publication No. 03/92762, A1 Leaflet    [Patent Document 4] International Publication No. 2004/078225, A1 Leaflet